


Into eternity

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Stephen Strange lo dijo, que aquello era la única forma, que era el juego final, pero la mente de Thor no alcanzaba a entender porque se había sacrificado tanto por una victoria vacía.
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 1





	Into eternity

El olor a carne quemada inundó el ambiente. Stormbreaker había desecho minutos atrás la piel de los últimos sirvientes del titán loco, tal y como lo hizo un par de años atrás en Wakanda.

Su propietario estaba tirado en la paradisíaca superficie del planeta Lylat, sintiendo como la sangre forma un charco alrededor de el. Observa la bóveda celeste, oscura y salpicada de estrellas, sintiendo en la palma de su mano las gemas del infinito.

Vengadores, Guardianes de la Galaxia, Nova Corps, la mitad del universo, Heimdall, Loki. Todos habían muerto por culpa de aquello. Stephen Strange lo dijo, que aquello era la única forma, que era el juego final, pero la mente de Thor no alcanzaba a entender porque se había sacrificado tanto por una victoria vacía.

No quedaba vida en Lylat. Un destello de la gema de la mente se había encargado de Natasha y Clint. Hulk, Bruce, había sido exterminado por las nubes púrpuras de la gema del poder. La realidad se habia encargado de Rocket Racoon, la liebre, a quien aquella luz roja tuvo por bien invertir la estructura de su cuerpo, con la piel y músculos por dentro de la caja torácica y los órganos vitales fuera de ella.

Tony Stark, el se había ganado el respeto de Thanos, quizás por ello el titán tuvo misericordia y lo decapito tan rápido como pudo. Después siguió Steve.

Por los nueve mundos, Steve.

Thanos lo había asesinado tal y como lo hizo con Loki. El Capitan se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de allí, con el cuello amoratado, ojos abiertos e inyectados en sangre, con ese mismo fluido carmesí mezclado con saliva saliendo de su boca.

Todo el panorama era una escena dantesca, sacada de las pesadillas de los habitantes de Muspelheim.

Stormbreaker yacía enterrado en el cráneo de Thanos, cubierto de pegajosa sangre púrpura. El arma había cumplido con su cometido, y el, esta vez lo había lanzado en la dirección correcta, pero aquello no lo protegió del rayo lanzado por la unión de todas las gemas, aquel poder hizo estallar el guantelete junto con la mano del titán, causando un agujero en el punto donde se encontraba su estómago. Con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba había recolectado las gemas, para después desplomarse en el suelo.

Sintió que la muerte lo estaba rondando, esperando a que terminara de desangrarse para poder llevárselo.

—Se está tardando.—Pensó Thor.

El asgardiano llevaba anhelando morir desde un par de años atrás. Se resignó a esperar unos minutos más.

Mientras lo hacía vio en su memoria todas aquellas vidas que se habían entrelazado con la suya. Las aventuras vividas junto a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif. La gran amistad que había sostenido con el guardián del Bifrost. Recordó con tristeza el ferviente amor que sintió por su familia. Odín, Frigga, Loki.

Odinson sonrió con ironía. Después de un par de años se había permitido sonreír de felicidad, aquel sentimiento provocado por estar a punto de morir en una batalla. Si todas las historias que le habían dicho de niño eran ciertas, las Valquirias irían a por el, lo tomarían y le llevarían al Valhala, el sitio en donde ya no lloraría y ya no sufriría. Donde la muerte seria cosa del pasado y volvería a ver a toda la gente que había perdido.

Y si al final todo era mentira, eso le tenía sin cuidado. Había anhelado la muerte desde que el cadaver de Loki cayó ante sus ojos y la perspectiva de dejar de existir era mejor que seguir viviendo. Ya no le quedaban razones para seguir respirando.

Observó como poco a poco el amanecer binario se alzaba en el horizonte. Recordó las palabras del legítimo Rey de Jötunheim.

"Te lo prometo hermano, el sol brillará sobre nosotros otra vez"

Su hermano, el que a pesar de todo le había dado un poco de cordura a la caótica vida que llevaba y a quien también había perdido. Se maldijo por haber desperdiciado los años, por dejar que las banalidades, su arrogancia, la crueldad que mostraba a los que consideraba sus enemigos y la ambición desmedida por el trono de Asgard rigieran su vida y le hicieran dejar de lado las cosas que realmente importaban.

Rememoró sus días como príncipe, recordó el día en que su padre lo iba a nombrar rey. La imagen de toda la corte reunida lo golpeó con fuerza y no lo abandonó. Quizás porque se trataba de la última vez en la que sus seres queridos se habían unido.

Ojalá pudiera volver a vivir ese instante otra vez.

Observa el cielo, uno que se vuelve con el pasar del tiempo tan azul como sus ojos. Luego una luz cegadora lo envuelve y el mundo silencioso de Thor se vuelve blanco.

Escucha los vítores, escucha como la multitud grita su nombre. Abre los ojos y se sorprende porque no está en el Valhalla.

Está en Asgard, en un día que está siete años atrás de su propia realidad.

Las gemas ya no están en su mano, en su lugar está el Mjolnir. El cabello dorado le llega a los hombros. No tiene ningún agujero en el pecho y aquello comienza a ser aterrador. La sonrisa que antes tenía en la cara se transforma en una mueca que comienza a preocupar a la gente. Su respiración se acelera y empieza a verse agitado. Corre hacia el trono, donde la corte lo observa con desconcierto.

Los vítores se apagan y son sustituidos por murmullos. Parece que el hijo de Odín ha perdido la razón.

El aludido sacude la cabeza una vez que está frente al padre de todo. Pellizca la piel de su mano hasta que se hace púrpura. Hay dolor. Esto es real.

—Hijo.— Susurra su madre.

Las lágrimas invaden los ojos del rubio pero intenta no derramarlas.

—Gigantes de Hielo.— Dice Odin mientras se dispone a liberar al Destructor.

Thor observa a Loki y este le sostiene la mirada.

—Eso no importa. Thanos ya viene.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 4 de mayo de 2018 bajo otro de mis seudónimos. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer c:


End file.
